


His Bride

by skyetheripper24



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyetheripper24/pseuds/skyetheripper24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His bride will be his and only his, even if he has to kill his own followers to make sure of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Bride

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters, except Sasha. Yada Yada.

It was a prophecy that drove him to her. At the time, he considered simply killing her to keep her from becoming a threat. That was the whole reason that he had made this trip out to the middle of nowhere. Then he saw her. What was left of his heart belonged to her in that moment. 

"Can I help you?" She brushed a strand of black hair out of her eyes. Her eyes were simply remarkable. A clear, bright blue that reminded him of the sapphire on Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem. She knew who he was. He could feel her probing into mind without fear. 

Without blinking, he stared into her eyes. "I'm looking for Ms. Sasha Everett. My name is Tom. Tom Riddle." 

Sasha put down the rake she had been using. "You found her. How can I help you, my Lord?" She knew it. Everything. She knew everything he had done, planned to do, and yet she was still unafraid. It was a new feeling to him. He rather liked it.

Tom formally went down on one knee. "I've come to ask you if you'd consider becoming my bride." If she didn't accept him, he would have to kill her, sad as it would make him. His hand went instinctively to his wand. 

Sasha shrugged. "Sure. Why not." He swore he heard her whisper to herself. "It's not like Sev will even care."

That was their first meeting. More ensued in their conversation, but that's for another time. A year flew by and though Tom only saw her a few times, she never left his thoughts. Beautiful Sasha. The perfect weapon. HIS perfect weapon. His bride... 

On her eighteenth birthday, Severus brought her before him again. "Hello, Ms. Everett. It is a pleasure to see you again." 

"Please call me Sasha, my Lord." She replied, those brilliant blue eyes downcast. 

Tom lifted her chin so they were looking into each other's eyes. "Call me Tom and I will." He whispered. He turned around to face his followers. "This is Sasha Everett. She is to be my bride." He heard an audible gasp from Bellatrix which he ignored. "Whatever she needs or wants shall be given to her."

And he would give anything to her. Even a horcrux... Of course, the only thing he would deny her would be another lover. He didn't have to be a Legilimens to notice the way Lucius watched her with the hungry look of a wild beast. He would need to put an end to that. No one else would touch his beautiful one. She was his and his only. His perfect weapon; his beautiful virgin bride.

**Author's Note:**

> A story is in the works. Please bear with me.


End file.
